


We Need to Feel Breathless with Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Her body burns with the electricity and she wants to fly up, up, up.





	We Need to Feel Breathless with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**we need to feel breathless with love**

_(and not collapse under its weight)_

 

She’s never liked to lie on the grass, reminds her of that time her father and her spent the entire afternoon rolling on the grass and couldn’t sleep later than night because all her body prickled with the memories of it. Now it’s not her father, but her boyfriend, and he’s already there, resting on the blanket of green, his arms folded, resting his head on them. Eyes closed and soft breathing, it’s a treat too tempting for her to resist: she kneels down to peck him on the lips, such a cute little boy that he is, but he peers through one of his eyes and catches her before she has time to shout; arms and hands and hair all tangle up and become one messy, intangible thing. She’s trapped, lies beside him, unable to get out of his arms that hold her like a prison’s cell, and she can’t help but wonder – _when did he get so strong?_

She feels his breath and pants and gasps on the back of her neck, the hot air leaves goosebumps all down her spine. He pulls her closer, just a little bit closer, never losens the grip he has on her, and murmurs in her ear. “You,” he breathes, “are the _only_ thing that makes sense, Lily.” Can he notice that there are so many other things than the words he speaks, there are lives and hearts and universes hanging in the air around them? Her body burns with the electricity and she wants to fly up, up, up. Her toes curl involuntarily and she can hear, above everything else, the faint whistling from inside the kitchen, the water she put for tea boils and sings in reminder. The birds chirp, the leaves rustle and if she squints her eyes a little bit, she can see a rainbow behind those pines, even if the sun reigns the sky on his own today.

She shifts, turns, faces him, looks at him, blinks, hesitates, caresses him, batts her eyelashes, giggles, blushes. Quietens. 

Breathes. Sniffles. Even weeps a little bit, because the world seems to be so full of lies and green lightning and death and it’s all too devastating.

But she lives. (lives, _lives_ , LIVES.) Is _alive_. Kissing and moving and singing and just _living._

Her heart beats, and she remembers.

(that those three words are said too much

but not enough.)

“ _I love you_.”

She had forgotten how nice the grass smells.

-

Title and quote credit goes to Snow Patrol


End file.
